A Hospital Proposal
by IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem
Summary: this story is in response to LacytheDemonicDuck's Flangell challenge. This is one of two songfics that I'm making for this challenge. Written as a mild re-write of Pay Up. The happier version in some perspectives. TA DA. Rated K


A/N: This is in response to my dear friend, LacytheDemonicDuck's Flangell Songfic challenge. The song in question is Drowning by The Backstreet Boys. This is the first of two songfics.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:NY or The Backstreet Boys.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Don caressed his girlfriend's cheek as she lay in the hospital bed. Her face was pale and she had bandages on her neck and stomach from where she had been shot. He brought her left hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. The way they were sitting reminded him of a Backstreet Boys song. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard it but he remembered all the words. He started singing, off-key and out of tune but he was singing.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_

_I know you're not_

_You know you got the power_

_To make me weak inside_

_Oh, girl you leave me breathless_

_But it's okay_

_'Cause you are my survival_

_Now hear me say_

He knew by then he was getting strange looks from the whole entire hospital staff but he didn't care. He just wanted his girlfriend to know that he was alright and that he wasn't leaving her.

_I can't imagine_

_Life without your love_

_And even forever_

_Don't seem like long enough_

Don saw her eyes fluttering a bit as he started to sing the chorus.

_Every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love_

He saw a slight smile cross her face and he kept singing.

_Every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love._

He smiled with her as he remembered the next verse. A certain floater case had brought the pair closer than ever.

_Maybe I'm a drifter_

_Late at night_

_'Cause I long for the safety_

_Of flowing freely in your arms_

Her hoarse voice picked up the next piece of the verse.

_I don't need another life line_

_It's not for me_

_Cause only you can save me_

_Ohh can't you see_

Her eyes opened showing her coffee and chocolate brown colors.

_I can't imagine _

_Life without your love_

_And even forever_

_Don't seem like long enough_

The two started singing together. They were still getting countless ugly looks because neither of them could sing.

_'Cause every time I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_I'm drowning in your love_

_Every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love _

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love_

Don couldn't move his eyes long enough to push the call button to get a nurse. She stopped singing when she started to wheeze. She listened to his singing.

_Go on and pull me under_

_Cover me with dreams, yeah_

_Love me mouth to mouth now_

_You know I can't resist_

_'Cause you're the air I breathe_

_'Cause every time I breathe_

_I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it _

_I'm drowning in your love_

She sighed, looking down at her tattoo and noticed a slight glint on her finger. She raised it to her face and looked at it in the bright hospital lights. An engagement ring.

_Every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_And baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love_

Don realized that the song was playing on his cell phone and he let the real voices take over.

"Hey Jess." He said softly running a hand through her hair

"Hey Don." Jess said. "What happened?"

"You were shot taking Connor Dunbrook in to testify. You've been out for a week. They thought you weren't going to come out of it." He looked up. "Shit! I need to call a nurse!" His hand went for the call button but she stopped him.

"Don, what's this?" She asked, pointing to her left hand.

"I-It's-You... I was going to ask you to marry me that night. I thought, I may as well ask her when she wakes up. The doctors said that it was a slim chance you were going to survive. I put the ring on you after they took you off the respirator." He said, giving up.

"Okay, I'm awake. Ask me." She said crossing her arms.

"Jessica Angell, will you marry me? Will you have the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked getting on one knee and holding her left hand between his two.

"Of course Don. I will become Mrs. Flack. But if you don't get me out of here soon, you won't make it to the wedding." She threatened with a smile covering her pale features.

"Of course. Let's call that nurse."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: YAY! This is the happier, more romantic one. I have another one. It contains thoughts of suicide, so once it's up, if you don't wanna read it don't. If you do, do. That's all for now!!

Hugs and Kisses!!

~Sarah~


End file.
